Tutor
by Croc BBB
Summary: I suck at titles! Anywho... this story is about Mao and rei. mao is a total outcast, but she is really pretty! all the boys like her and stuff. so she has to tutor rei or the team can't go to regiobal soccer. can mao do it without faalling for the bi
1. Chapter 1

Croc: My first fanfic!  
  
  
  
Raye: it should be good...not!  
  
Croc: Well... I like it and so does Adrias, right?  
  
Adrias: I like Raye's writing better, but ya! I read the preview, it's good.  
  
Raye: then let me read it already!  
  
########################################################################  
  
Mao (I dunno know her last name. If u do, could ya pleeze tell me?) Walked down the hallway. She was the most unwanted outcast in the school and yet, she was still kind to everyone. Rei Kon was the most popular and most wanted kid in school. But he had to change his appearance to do this. Mao had 3 friends. Rei had 17.  
  
One day Rei got a major quiz back. His usual C-. He didn't care. He folded the test into a paper airplane and flew it straight at the teacher. It hit the back of her head. She jumped. Everyone laughed. Everyone, that is except Michelle. Michelle or Mishy as she was was called. Mishy was one of Mao's best friends. "Mrs. Jones! Are you ok?" she asked in a polite voice. She along with Mao and 2 others didn't care if it was someone who hated them. They wanted to show their appreciation. "Why, thank you Michelle. Yes I am fine, but Mr. Kon over there won't be. I have some bad news for him." Said Mrs. Jones smiling an evil grin. "Principals office, got ya." Said Rei as he pushed his seat out. "Far worse." Said Mrs. Jones. Rei nervously pushed his seat back in. "If you don't improve your grades, you won't be able to play at regional soccer." Said Mrs. Jones. "WHAT???" cried Rei.  
  
Mao got her test back. A+. "Thank you study skills." She thought. "What did you get Mao?" asked a voice behind her. Her friends Mickey and Mary looked over her shoulder. "A+ like always." Said Mary. "I got an A-!" said Mickey. "Me to!" said Mary. "You are such freakazoids!" said a girl. It was Mandy, the top cheerleader and best looking girl in school for the last 2 years. Until, Mao came. She took the glory of vocal and facial beauty. But since Mandy was still the most popular, she made her and the three girls outcasts. But, on the inside, she was really jealous of Mao because of her beauty. The boys went goo-goo over her. Even Rei. "Well, I don't see and A, B, C, or D on your paper." Said Mao. "All I see is a big, hairy, F!" She and her friends laughed at this remark. Mao's voice rang out causing stares from all the boys in the room. All the girls ignored it. "Mrs. Smith, can I talk with you for a second?" asked Mr. Jones coming in. "Hey, Mrs. Jones, how is Mishy?" asked Mickey. Mishy and Mickey were cousins and were always worried about each other. "Fine, better than Rei at least." Said Mrs. Jones. Mickey nodded. So did Mao. "Rei?" asked Mandy? "My Rei? Oh no!" she almost got up and left the room if it wasn't for the strong hand that gripped her wrist. "Let...go...Mao!" said Mandy. But Mrs. Smith came in. "Mao, Mrs. Jones and I want to talk to you." Said Mrs. Smith. Mao let go of Mandy's hand and followed Mrs. Smith.  
  
"Mao, you are the smartest girl in the grade. So we were wondering if you could tutor someone." Mao looked confused. "I would but, everyone hates me." Said Mao. "Not the boys." Said Mrs. Jones. Mao thought. "Who?" She asked. Mao didn't want to tutor anyone popular. She was glad to help, but if it was someone like Mandy, forget it!" Mrs. Smith looked worried. "It's Rei Kon. You see, our soccer team has never won. Not even made it to regionals! But, with Rei on the team, we can win! But Mrs. Honey (The Principal) says that if he doesn't get at least a B, he can't go." Said Mrs. Jones. "Rei?" she asked. She liked Rei, or used to anyway. But he was mean when other people were around. "Fine!" she said. The teachers were pleased.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Raye: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH so very good Croc!  
  
Croc: Yup!  
  
Adrias: I got a Legolas magnet.  
  
Raye: You are still talking about that?  
  
Croc: When did this happen?  
  
Raye: TBA... 


	2. Chapter 2

Raye: Croc, how long have you waited to update?  
  
Croc: A long time, why?  
  
Adrias: Cause! This being ur first good fic is important!  
  
Croc: U aren't even on ff.net.  
  
Adrias: I don't like writing, just reading.  
  
Raye: So not true!  
  
Adrias: Way yes!  
  
Raye: No!  
  
Adrias: Yes!  
  
Croc: Shut up! Let me start!  
  
Raye: Wow. That was good. Ok Croc start away!  
  
Croc: Thanx Raye! ^__^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mao was walking to lunch when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she asked. She wondered who would be tapping her on the shoulder. It was a boy named Max. He had liked her from the first day of school. "Hey Mao, I heard you were tutoring Rei. I think it's nice that you're helping him out. To bad Mandy turned you into an outcast. Then he would enjoy it. But Sadly, he wishes it were someone else." Said Max. Mao just walked away.  
  
"Mao Kino. The prettiest girl in school. Not to mention that she has a lovely voice." Said Tyson coming up behind Max. "To bad everyone wants her." Mary was running by. Suddenly she fell! "Help!" she cried. Tyson moved fast. He grabbed the falling girl and with his free hand grabbed her reading book. "Oh thank you so much Tyson." Said Mary blushing furiously. "No problem!" said Tyson. Mary ran away smiling.  
  
Kai was hanging out by his locker. He was talking on his Mobile phone. Sending messages not talking.  
  
Kai: Hey Rei.  
  
Rei: I am so mad!  
  
Kai: I heard.  
  
Rei: u did?  
  
Kai: Of course! You mean the tutor thing right?  
  
Rei: Yeah. But they haven't told me who yet!  
  
Kai: o  
  
Rei: Do you know?  
  
Kai: Uh, well...yeah.  
  
Rei: Please tell me!  
  
Kai: You don't want to know.  
  
Rei: That nerd, Kenny?  
  
Kai: No. A girl.  
  
Rei: Well, girls dig me! I like them to.  
  
Kai: This one doesn't dig anyone.  
  
Rei: Is it Mary or Mickey?  
  
Kai: Neither.  
  
Rei: WHO?  
  
Kai: Fine! Mao. Oh shoot, got to go!  
  
Kai turned off his phone and went to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mao worked on math problems. Division to be exact. "I don't get this!" cried Mandy. Mao snickered. Then her pager beeped. (She has a pager and a mobile.) She looked to see who it was. Rei Kon? "Mrs. Honeysuckle?" Mao asked raising her hand. The teacher looked up. "Can I answer my pager?" she asked. Mrs. Honeysuckle nodded. Mao stepped into the hall and answered it. "What do you want?" she asked. "What took you so long?" asked Rei. "Who gave you my number?" asked Mao. "Mary." Said Rei. "What do you want Rei?" asked Mao. "Is it true?" asked Rei. "What true?" asked Mao. "And how did you get permission to call me in the middle of class?" she asked another question. "I could be asking you the same thing." Said Rei. "The tutor thing. Is it true that you're my tutor?" asked Rei. "You got a problem with that?" asked Mao. "No. Just wondering." Said Rei. Then he hung up. Mao went back to class.  
  
At home Mao slumped into her couch. "How was your day honey?" asked Mrs. Kino. (A/N: I am just making up Mao's last name. Again, if you know it, please tell me.) "It was ok mom." Said Mao. She went to her computer. 5 new emails. One from Mary, one From Mickey, one from Michelle, one from...Kai? And One from...Rei? She read Mary's first. "OMG! Tyson caught me today. I think he is so cute!" Mao sighed. Yet another love email from Mary. She wanted Tyson so badly. She deleted it and read Mickey's. "I was watching Max today. He is so cool. You're so lucky he likes you. I would choose him if I were you." Mickey always sent weird emails. She deleted it and moved on. "Hey Mao! It's Mishy! Do you think I should sign up for tutor program? Kai, Max, and Tyson are entering to be tutored. So Mickey and Mary of course want me to join them and tutor Kai! But I don't know if I could handle Kai. He's kind of grumpy and weird. Though, he is kind of cute. Email me! Mishy." Mao replied. "You know, you don't have to say who it is in email. It shows you on the screen. I think it would be fun to tutor Kai. At least it would be better than tutoring Rei like I am. He is so boring and odd. I hate him! He likes girls and his looks too much. He changed everything about him just so people would like him! People are fine just the way they are." Then Mao sent the email. She nervously read Kai's. "Mao Kino. The prettiest girl in school and you have a lovely voice. Are you a good matchmaker? You just seem like the type. I didn't want to join the tutor program. Max and Tyson made me. But, maybe Michelle will sign up and tutor me. Don't tell her I told you that! I just feel like I need to tell someone. Rei is a blabbermouth and so are the other 2." Mao looked at the screen in shock. She deleted the email and the read Rei's. "Hey Mao! I'm coming ver, see ya in a minute!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh no." said Mao.  
  
She answered the door. Sure enough there was Rei. But he had changed his cloths at home. They were just play cloths. "Hey Mao, can you help me with my math?" Mao stared at him. He stared back. "Fine." She said. Rei stepped in. He had known Mao since preschool and to be honest, had liked her since then to. He wished She felt the same way. "Hey Mrs. Kino." Said Rei. "Oh Rei. You haven't changed a bit." She set up a table for them and Mao ran to get her books. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" answered Mao. "Mao Kino, where is my Rei?" asked Mandy. "What do you mean?" asked Mao. "I know he's over at your house, why?" she asked. "To study. I am his tutor after all." Then Mao hung up. "Rei, your girlfriend wants you." She said. "I don't have a girlfriend." Said Rei. "Oh, you broke up with her?" asked Mao. "Who?" asked Rei. "Mandy." Said Mao. "I hate Mandy." Said Rei. The two teens got out their books and opened to the division page. "Ok, the way you do this is quite simple. 24 divided by 4 is what?" asked Mao. Rei thought a minute. "20?" he question. Mao sweat dropped. "No, what times 4 equals 24?" asked Mao. "6." Said Rei. "Good." Said Mao. "So What is 24 divided by 4?" she repeated. "6." Said Rei. "Yes!" said Mao.  
  
Rei was doing very well. He learned how to multiply, divide, and spell. "Good job." Said Mao. Rei smiled. "I am getting better, but I still need a lot of practice." Said Rei. "Well, there is a small test tomorrow just to see if you know it." Said Mao. Rei nodded. Mao smiled. She was so happy. 'Maybe this tutor thing won't be so bad after all.' She thought.  
  
As Rei walked home, he thought to himself. 'Wow. She is really pretty. She has a wonderful voice to. But most of all, she cares.' Rei didn't notice that he had left his jacket there. But, this jacket was important. It had something ver valuable in it. That valuable thing was all of his feelings for Mao.  
  
Mao was cleaning up when she found Rei's jacket. "I better call him." She said to herself. But then she thought. 'This jacket is the thing he wears that makes him the guy I used to know and like. I think I'll keep it until he finds out.'  
  
*** Chill Out, watcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before.  
  
And if, you could only let it be,  
  
You will see.  
  
I like you the way you are.  
  
When we're driving in your car.  
  
And you're talking to me one on one,  
  
But you've become,  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else.  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax.  
  
You try to be cool,  
  
You look like a fool to me. Tell ME!  
  
CHOURS  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're,  
  
Acting like you're somebody gets me frustrated.  
  
And lives like this you,  
  
You fall,  
  
And you crawl,  
  
And you break,  
  
And you take,  
  
What you get,  
  
And you turn it into,  
  
Honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it, no, no, no.  
  
END OF CHOURS  
  
You come over unannounced.  
  
Dressed up, like you're something else.  
  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see! You're making me,  
  
Laugh out when you strike your pose.  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes.  
  
You know, you're not fooling anyone, when you become,  
  
BRIDGE  
  
CHOURS  
  
No, No, No.  
  
No, No, No.  
  
No, No, No.  
  
Chill out, watcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before.  
  
And if, you could only let it be, you will see!  
  
BRIDGE  
  
CHOURS +2***  
  
Mao arrived at school the next morning. She was first in English. "Hello Mao. How was your date with Rei last night?" asked Mandy in a sarcastic voice. Just then, Mao's pager rang. "Oh, it's Rei. Wouldn't want to interrupt your conversation." She walked away and Mao scowled at her. "What?" she asked her pager in an angry voice. "What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Rei. "Shut up Kon!" said Mao. "Gosh! I just needed to ask you something. Since you are my tutor." Said Rei. Mao was about to hang up when she saw Kai watching her every move. "Huh?" she asked. "Do you think I'll be ready in time?" asked Rei. He really wanted to go. The school team would fail without him. "Yeah, Rei. Sure." Said Mao. She hung up and ran off.  
  
"Kimberley Pinket and Rick Digstar." Said the teacher. Kim squealed. She was knew here and liked Rick a lot. The class was doing marriage projects with the other class. "Uh, Mao? Since you are tutoring, we will change you and Tyson to you and Rei and Mary can have Tyson instead of Max who will get Mickey instead of Kai who will get Michelle. Any question?" asked the teacher. (The pairings are Kai/Michelle, Mao/Rei, Mickey/Max, and Mary/Tyson.) The class shook their heads, no.  
  
At lunch, Mao went to Mrs. Smith. "Mrs. Smith, Rei is doing very well, but I'm afraid what this tutoring thing is doing to my reputation! Cause, Mandy is being really harsh cause everyone knows she likes Rei. And for some odd reason, Kai is watching me every second of the day!" complained Mao. Rei approached them. "Did you hear? Mrs. Honey has scheduled a dance this Friday. Who do you want to go with Mao?" he asked her. "She doesn't dance." Said Mandy. "Oh yeah! And Rei is being way to friendly towards me!" said Mao. "Well, why don't you just say 'Rei, I can't tutor you.' And we will find somebody else." Said Mrs. Smith. "Good idea." Said Mao. She walked up to Rei. "It's ok Mao. I heard what you said to Mrs. Smith. If you had told me that I would have gone for a different tutor anyway." Said Rei. Mao smiled the biggest, happiest smile she had. "Thanks for understanding Rei, now I don't have to see you ugly face again!" then she ran away.  
  
But, after school, Rei followed Mao home. "Rei, I thought we were through. You've got to go home!" she cried. "Nope. I am not leaving you alone until I hear that I am still your friend." Said Rei. "I never was you friend!" cried Mao. "You've been my friend forever!" said Rei. Mao's vision went blurry. Her face got scrunched up. Tears formed in her eyes. Then she started to cry. She just couldn't hold it in. 'I never thought he considered me to be anything.' She thought to herself. "Mao? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Rei. He hugged Mao and held her for a while until she calmed down. "You know I've loved you forever." Said Rei. Mao looked at him. "You have?" she asked. He nodded. Rei was the first boy to reveal this to her. He was pretty brave. "I...never thought...you ever knew that I...existed." said Mao. Rei frowned. "Now why would you think that?" he asked. "I don't know." Said Mao. She looked down. Her feelings for him were the same but how could she tell him? She wasn't brave like him. "Mao?" The two teens turned to look at the street. It was Michelle. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry was I interrupting a moment?" she asked. They just looked at each other and blushed. "Not really." Said Rei. "Oh! Mao, do you have my jacket?" asked Rei. "Yes." Said Mao. They went in to Get it. But when they opened the door They gasped at what they saw...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Croc: OHH! I am so good!  
  
Raye: Please tell me what happens Crocy?  
  
Adrias: Please?  
  
Croc: No way! Just keep reading and don't 4get 2 push the big purple button in the left-hand bottom corner of the screen. You can't miss it! TBC... 


End file.
